Tendre voisine
by ioufever
Summary: Bella et Edward sont mariés chacun de leur coté. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'ils se rencontrent. All humain, rated M.
1. Service

**Je suis sur plusieurs fictions en même temps. je passe d'une à l'autre au grès de mes envies. Je ne poste pas tout en même temps bien sur pour ne pas être débordé.**

**Hier soir alors que j'écrivais tranquillement la suite d'une d'elles, j'ai reçu des pressions pour qu'elle soit publiée :D**

**Certaines ont eu la chance d'avoir la primeur de l'introduction (_)3**

**J'ai appris aussi qu'un clan anti-Tanya sévissait en secret sur FF :D Je m'attends donc à des représailles :X**

**Je vous livre donc le début.**

**Je vous promets des coupures (très) sadiques et du lemon.**

**J'espère que vous accrocherez.**

**_oO°**

**Disclamer: tout est à SM. Nous ne faisons que jouer. TK SM.**

**_oO°**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- T'as amené la voiture au mécano ?

- Nan. Pas eu le temps.

- T'as fait quoi alors ? T'as glandé devant la télé toute la journée ?

- C'est les Play off.

- Et si je tombe en panne on fait comment ?

- T'as qu'à prendre la mienne si tu as peur. Je peux regarder la fin du match ?

- C'est ca, continue à rien branler.

- Arrête de m'emmerder Tanya. Tu me gonfles.

- Ha oui ? Je te gonfle ? Et toi tu me gonfles pas à rien foutre alors que je suis au boulot ?

- On le saura que t'as trouvé du boulot.

- Ben oui, faut bien que quelqu'un travaille ici non ?

- Ben oui, je suis en formation. Tu préférerais que je travaille au City Market ?

- Je préférerais que tu fasses ce qu'il y a à faire à la maison déjà.

Bordel. Dans quoi je me suis lancé. Je verrais jamais la fin du match.

- Ok. Demain matin j'amène la voiture au garage, ça te va ?

- Tu devais le faire aujourd'hui

- Je le ferais demain.

- Tu as dis ça hier.

C'est pas faux.

- Hier j'ai menti.

- Et aujourd'hui tu mens pas ?

- Tu verras bien demain.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une conne Edward t'as compris ?

- Ca va, je plaisante. Demain j'y vais sur.

- Demain tu dois faire les courses aussi.

- Je ferais les courses aussi. Et la lessive.

- T'as intérêt sinon je pique une crise demain soir.

- Compris cinq sur cinq.

- Je file prendre un bain, j'ai eu une journée épuisante.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non.

Elle monte les escaliers. Le match est fini. Merde. C'est quoi le score ?

…

Dix ans que j'étais avec Tanya. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je reste. Ou pourquoi elle reste. L'habitude certainement. On s'entendait assez bien quand même. Comme la plupart des couples autour de nous. Des hauts et des bas. Là c'était bas. C'est pour ça que je me pose des questions.

Le fait que nous essayons d'avoir un enfant en vain depuis cinq ans maintenant n'arrange pas les choses. Surtout avec sa fixation sur ces six putains de jours par mois. J'ai l'impression d'être une machine automatique. Rien pendant quatre semaines, et deux fois par jour pendant six jours sans prendre le temps de se faire plaisir. La galère.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- T'as sorti le klebs ?

- Non, j'y vais. JAKE. (Siffle)

Saleté de York.

...

Je pars pour faire le tour habituel de mon petit quartier pavillonnaire. Toutes les mêmes maisons alignées. Tous les mêmes petits carrés verts devant. Heureusement que les numéros changent sinon tu rentres chez le voisin sans même t'en rendre compte. Ça serait de l'idée ça. Prendre une maison au hasard chaque soir. Tu rentres du boulot, tu changes de femme. De gosses. De déco. Je devrais déposer un brevet.

Bah. Je vais pas me plaindre. Beaucoup aimeraient avoir ce que j'ai. Merci beau papa et belle maman pour l'avance sur héritage.

Bon l'inconvénient c'est d'avoir déménagé dans ce trou paumé de Forks pour être à coté de chez eux. Ya rien à faire ici et pas de boulot non plus. Ça simplifie pas les choses.

Tiens Jake. Pisse sur la roue du voisin. C'est bien. Bon chien chien.

Faudra dire à la prochaine réunion des propriétaires de faire tailler les lauriers. Ça fait dégueulasse.

Ha tiens ! La maison d'en face est à vendre. J'appellerais demain pour voir un peu le prix.

….

450 mille dollars. Ils se foutent de la gueule du monde. Faut combien de générations pour se payer ce trou à rats ?

Bon, Je pars au garage me faire escroquer. Ca fait trois fois que je l'amène ici. J'ai jamais été autant en panne que depuis que je vais chez ce voleur de mécano.

Un peu de gel dans mes cheveux Roux. Jeans gris. Teeshirt blanc. Baskets blanches. Si on a un enfant un jour, je voudrais qu'il ait mes yeux verts. C'est la seule chose que j'aime bien chez moi.

- Mr MASEN ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Ben si je suis là c'est que ca va pas fort.

- Haa. C'est pas grave. C'est que du matériel. Je vais vous réparer ça en un rien de temps ,vous allez voir. Elle a quoi votre Ford ?

Pour la modique somme de ...

- J'en sais rien. Elle arrête pas de caler. Dès que je m'arrête, elle cale.

- A chaud ou à froid ?

J'en sais fichtre rien moi.

- Je sais pas. C'est la voiture de ma femme.

- Je vais devoir la garder jusqu'à demain alors. Je dois rouler avec pour voir les symptômes.

- Vous allez la garder jusqu'à demain pour la réparer ?

- Non. Pour voir ce qu'elle a. Je pourrais pas l'attaquer avant mardi, je suis blindé. Sauf si il faut commander des pièces bien sur. Ca retarderait le temps de les recevoir.

- Vous avez une voiture de remplacement au moins.

- Ha non. J'en ai qu'une et c'est un client qui l'a.

- ca m'arrange pas vraiment.

- Je peux pas faire autrement désolé.

-Bon ok. On dirait que j'ai pas le choix.

- Je vous appelle demain pour vous dire ce qu'elle a.

- Ok. Merci. A demain alors.

...

Je rentrais à pied. Ça me faisait du bien de marcher un peu. Je repensais à Tanya. La belle blonde aux cheveux longs et au regard bleu que j'ai épousé. La vie que nous avions à Phoenix, à la fac aussi. Les sorties. Les amis. Les courts de tennis particuliers qui me rapportaient de quoi vivre plus que bien. Ici la moyenne d'âge c'est 60 ans, et le sport c'est foot ou baseball. J'ai l'air malin avec mon diplôme de prof de tennis. Heureusement que Tanya a trouvé ce job de secrétaire par son père.

Merde. Les courses. Comment je vais faire sans voiture ? Le premier supermarché est à 30kms. Tanya va me tuer.

...

* * *

**Suite bientôt...**

**Reviews please :P**


	2. Faute

**Voilà la suite des aventures du pauvre Edward perdu seul dans sa campagne :)**

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews et mises en favoris.**

**.**

**Bisous à Vivi :-***

**.**

**Disclamer: L'univers de T appartient entièrement à S.M. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. Merci S.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

_- Vous allez la garder jusqu'à demain pour la réparer ?_

_- Non. Pour voir ce qu'elle a. Je pourrais pas l'attaquer avant mardi, je suis blindé. Sauf si il faut commander des pièces bien sur. Ca retarderait le temps de les recevoir._

_- Vous avez une voiture de remplacement au moins._

_- Ha non. J'en ai qu'une et c'est un client qui l'a._

_- Ca m'arrange pas vraiment._

_- Je peux pas faire autrement, désolé._

_-Bon ok. On dirait que j'ai pas le choix._

_- Je vous appelle demain pour vous dire ce qu'elle a._

_- Ok. Merci. A demain alors._

_..._

_Je rentrais à pied. Ça me faisait du bien de marcher un peu. Je repensais à Tanya. La belle blonde aux cheveux longs et au regard bleu que j'ai épousé. La vie que nous avions à Phoenix, à la fac aussi. Les sorties. Les amis. Les courts de tennis particuliers qui me rapportaient de quoi vivre plus que bien. Ici la moyenne d'âge c'est 60 ans, et le sport c'est foot ou baseball. J'ai l'air malin avec mon diplôme de prof de tennis. Heureusement que Tanya a trouvé ce job de secrétaire par son père._

_Merde. Les courses. Comment je vais faire sans voiture ? Le premier supermarché est à 30kms. Tanya va me tuer._

_..._

* * *

...

-QUOI ? T'as pas fait les courses et tu as laissé la voiture au garage ? Jusqu'à mardi ? Comment on va faire? Je bosse tous les jours moi.

-Demain matin c'est samedi. J'irais faire les courses. Ça devrait suffire jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère la voiture non ?

-Il a intérêt de la réparer vite sinon je lui pète un scandale à ce mécano à la noix.

-...

(Super, comme ça on devra aller faire réparer nos vieilles caisses pourries à 200 bornes).

-Je file au bain. Chui crevée.

-Je vais étendre le linge.

-Sors Jake aussi.

-Ok...

...

_oO°

-Allo ? Oui je suis Mr Massen je vous ai fait passé un CV la semaine dernière.

-...

-Oui je quitte pas.

-Oui allo ? Je suis Mr Massen.

-...

-Non Massen avec un M.

-...

-Non un N à la fin, un M au début.

-...

-M.a.s.s.e.n.

-...

-Oui je quitte pas.

-Allo ? Je suis Mr Massen.

-...

-Oui.

-...

-Non, je vous ai fait passé un CV vendredi dernier.

-...

-Ha bon... D'accord...

-...

-Tant pis merci.

-...

-Au revoir..

...

.

-Chiotte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ?

-Ils ont pris le fils du boulanger pour la place de livreur.

-La tuile.

-Tu l'as dis.

-Et les autres CV ?

-Pas de réponse.

...

_oO°

-T'as vu que la maison est vendue en face ?

-Ha non ?

-Ils ont enlevé la pancarte. On va avoir de nouveaux voisins. Cool non ?

-Pourquoi cool.

-Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose ici.

-Haaaaa, recommence pas ok ? Je sais que tu voulais rester à Phoenix mais on aurait jamais eu une villa là-bas. Et tu le sais très bien.

-J'ai rien dit

-Mais tu le penses.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Alors arrête d'en parler ok ?

-...

...

_oO°

-J'ai envie de toi Tanya.

Je la prends par la taille.

-C'est pas le moment Edward.

-Je sais mais..

-Reste en forme pour jeudi prochain ok ?

-J'en ai marre de ce calendrier. On pourrait pas arrêter de se prendre la tête non ?

-Tu veux plus de gosse ?

-Si bien sur. Plus que tout au monde.

-Alors tiens toi en au calendrier sinon ça va jamais marcher.

-Oui. Le calendrier. Bien sur. La sainte bible de la reproduction programmée.

-Soit pas cynique.

...

Je désire vraiment un enfant. J'en crève d'envie. Un petit bout de chou à moi. Que j'élèverais. Que je chérirais. Un petit Ed jr. Ou une petite Edith... Mais six jours par mois, c'est intenable, c'est pas humain.

...

Raiders/ Seahawks 45-24

Tiens ! Les voisins emménagent.

Je jette un coup d'œil en écartant légèrement le rideau de la cuisine. Un jeune couple sans enfant d'environ notre âge. 27 ans. Je reste stupéfait à la vue de la jeune fille qui décharge le coffre de la Chevrolet Familiale. Son visage enfantin me fascine immédiatement. Jolie brune aux reflets roux, 1m65 environ, des courbes parfaites dans son jeans et son teeshirt gris. Je suis soufflé. Un grande douceur se dégage de son regard noisette. Je reste un long moment à la regarder avant de sortir proposer mon aide.

-Bonjour. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus. Le camion va arriver et nous ne sommes que deux.

-Je suis Edward. Edward Massen, j'habite juste en face.

Le grand blond aux yeux clairs me serre vigoureusement la main.

-Mike Newton. Et voici ma femme Bella.

-Enchanté.

Son sourire est craquant. Je lui renvoie le plus beau des miens.

J'aide à rentrer les cartons sortis du coffre.

-Posez ça ou vous trouvez de la place. Nous rangerons plus tard.

-Ok. On peut se tutoyer si tu veux. Entre voisin.

-D'accord Edward.

Le camion arrive avec son lot de meubles, cartons, machine à laver, et autre objets lourds prompts à vous ruiner le dos. Ce fut néanmoins réglé en deux heures de temps.

-Ben toi tu tiens la forme Edward. On voit que tu es sportif, dit-il essoufflé.

-Vous venez boire un coup à la maison ?

-C'est pas de refus. Notre bar est dans les cartons.

...

-Voilà ma maison. Je vous fais pas visiter ,vous avez la même, plaisantais-je

Bella pouffe, à mon grand bonheur. Ses yeux brillants de joie sont irrésistibles.

-Vous êtes de la région ?

-Pas du tout. Je suis directeur de super marché. Je suis muté à Port Angeles à 80kms. Nous sommes originaires de Virginie tous les deux.

-Expatriée. Comme moi. Phoenix. Un whisky ?

-Oui avec du coca merci.

-Bella ?

-Du vin merci.

-Glaçons ?

-Oui, merci.

-En tous cas n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je travaille pas donc je suis assez dispo.

-Pas de boulot ?

-Nan. J'ai suivi ma femme Tanya, mais les emplois sont rares ici. Je ne trouve rien.

-Tu cherches dans quoi ?

-Dans tout. Je suis prof de tennis à la base mais ici je ne risque pas d'enseigner à qui que ce soit.

-C'est dur ça. Je commence dans deux semaines. Si j'ai quelque chose je te le dis. Si ça peut dépanner.

-Ho oui, c'est clair. Je prends.

-Ya pas de court de tennis pas ici ?

-Non, rien à la ronde.

-C'est pas trop dur ? On a hésité à accepter ce poste pour ça, on est un peu isolé ici non ?

-C'est clair qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici. Et sans travail, c'est encore plus pénible.

-Je vois. La campagne.

-Oui. Pire que ca, rigolais-je

-Bon, on va te laisser, on a tout à ranger maintenant. Merci encore pour le coup de main. Et le coup à boire.

-Pas de quoi. Pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Je la laisse partir à regret.

...

Les jour passaient. J'étais obnubilé par Bella. Je pensais à elle sans cesse. J'essayais constamment de la voir par ses fenêtres sans rideau. Lorsque je l'apercevais, mon cœur accélérait. Mon sang se réchauffait. J'essayais de me raisonner. Je pensais à Tanya, ma tendre épouse. A Mike, un gars très sympa. Rien à faire, c'était plus fort que moi. J'en rêvais la nuit. J'en rêvais le jour.

Je mettais cela sur le compte du manque d'activité. Mais c'était me mentir ouvertement. Un mensonge de très mauvaise qualité de surcroit.

Je la croisais souvent. Je serrais la mâchoire devant son sourire délicat. Je me retenais de poser mes mains sur ses joues rosées et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres moelleuses.

J'étais piégé. Aucune solution.

...

-Salut Mike

-Ha Edward comment ça va ?

-Ca va, tranquille tu veux une bière ?

-Allé tiens. Il fait chaud. Une bonne bière bien fraiche ça fait du bien.

On se cale sur les transats au milieu de mon petit bout de gazon.

-Raaaa.. Ça c'est la belle vie.

-Ouaip. Profite du soleil. C'est pas tous les jours ici.

-C'est clair. C'est pas dans mon bureau que je vais bronzer.

-Ca se passe bien au fait ? On s'est juste croisés depuis.

-Oui, ca va. Beaucoup d'heures. Une grosse réorganisation à faire. Mais ca me plait alors. Par contre je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment aucune place de disponible pour le moment. J'en ai même pas une pour Bella. C'est dire. Et ça nous met dans la merde financièrement

-Bah. Je commence à m'habituer. Ya vraiment rien dans le coin comme boulot. Le désert total.

-Je commence à m'en rendre compte.

...

-Vous avez pas d'enfants.

-Non. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on essaie. Et rien. Je commence à désespérer.

-Cinq ans ? Et dire que je me plains que rien ne vient depuis un an. Vous avez vu un spécialiste ?

-Des spécialistes. Tout est normal. Chez moi et chez elle. Apparemment ya rien à faire qu'attendre et prendre du clomid.

-Ben mon vieux. Je te plains

-Oui. Ça commence à faire long.

Ma soudaine tristesse jette un froid.

...

-J'ai trouvé un vieux cours de tennis à Beaver. Ça te dirait de me donner des leçons ? J'ai pas trop de temps et ya du boulot pour me faire progresser, mais une fois par semaine le dimanche matin je devrais pouvoir m'y tenir si t'es ok.

-Pas de souci Mike, c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis que je suis arrivé ici mon vieux.

-Le dimanche 9h alors ?

-Dimanche 9h, répétais-je enthousiaste.

-Tu me diras ton prix alors !

-On fera un forfait, 1500 par mois ca te va ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

-C'est cher le tennis, tu savais pas ?

Je ris de bon cœur.

...

Après quelques bières Bella nous rejoint.

-Ha Ben ça va oui ? Pas trop stressés les garçons ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ca va, un petit massage des pieds ce serait parfait.

-Rêve Mike, rit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Je souris crispé. Un massage des pieds de Bella. Ses petites mains fines et douces sur ma peau. Arrggg..

...

-N'est ce pas Edward ?

-Hein ? Heu oui oui...

Ils rient de bon cœur. Ce devait être drôle.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire Bella ?

-Oui volontiers Edward. Tu as quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux.

Commande, je vais le chercher au bout du monde s'il le faut.

-Un truc avec des bulles si tu as.

-Bien sur.

Je file dans mon garage chercher une bouteille de Perrier Jouet Français à 180 dollars la bouteille, prévue pour la naissance de notre futur hypothétique enfant. Une flute en cristal du service de notre mariage. Le sceau à Champagne du même service. Tous les glaçons du frigo américain.

Je réapparais porteur de ce divine liquide aux fines bulles.

-Whaou Edward. Du champagne ? Mazette.

-Une vielle bouteille qu'il fallait que j'ouvre.

Son sourire m'emplit de joie.

-Edward va me donner des leçons de tennis le dimanche matin. C'est bien hein ? Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

-Je ne suis pas très douée tu sais.

-Moi non plus, plaisantais je.

Elle éclate de rire. Un rire qui tinte à mes oreilles comme le carillon des portes du paradis.

-Mais ca me plairait d'essayer.

-Je suis assez débordé avec mon unique élève à gérer. Mais en cherchant bien, j'arriverais peut-être à trouver un créneau.

Sourire fantastique hypnotique.

-Il est très bon ton Champagne. C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Une bouteille que je garde depuis trop longtemps. J'en ai peut être une autre en cherchant bien.

-Un délice. Le seul truc c'est que les bulles me montent facilement au cerveau, dit-elle guillerette.

Ses joues avaient effectivement pris une jolie teinte rosée qui ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Sa fine robe blanche à fleurs bleues me laisse imaginer les courbes de son corps délicieux. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la conversation et manque encore une blague de Mike.

Je sers Bella. Deux fois. Elle riait de bon cœur lorsque la coupe lui échappe des mains et se brise sur le bord du transat.

-Ho mince... Je suis vraiment désolée Edward... S'inquiète t elle.

-Tu peux l'être. Une flute à Champagne de mon mariage. Tanya va être furieuse, la sermonnais-je

Son air de petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise me fait chavirer l'âme.

-Je... Je suis confuse... Je...

-Nan je rigole. Une vielle flute de supermarché !

Elle éclate de rire soulagée.

-Tu m'as bien eue sur ce coup là , Edward. Chapeau.

-Je vais t'en chercher une autre.

Effectivement Tanya allait être furieuse.

-Non, te dérange pas. On va rentrer de toute façon. Il commence à se faire tard.

-Vraiment ? Déjà ?

-Oui. Demain boulot alors. On se voit dimanche ?

-Oui, à dimanche alors.

Elle pose sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire la bise. Le geste agréable me surprend. Tous mes sens sont portés sur la douce caresse de sa main, et l'onctuosité de ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je plonge mon regard vert émeraude dans ses yeux chocolats pétillants. Elle me sourit avant de m'abandonner au milieu de la pelouse. Je les suis du regard jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main avant de fermer.

Je me traine péniblement vers le transat dans lequel j'attends Tanya, un peu désarçonné.

Je ne tiendrais jamais. Faut que je trouve une solution pour partir loin tant qu'il en est encore temps. N'importe quoi mais vite. Agresser une vieille pour aller en prison s'il le faut.

...

* * *

**La suite ? Et bien... Edward va.. enfin non c'est Bella qui... Enfin.. Vous verrez quoi :D  
**

**Quelques reviews avant non ? :D**


	3. Let

**Salut à tout le monde.**

**Juste un mini passage pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :P  
**

**Je sais, c'est très sadique :D**

**.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Merci S.M.**

**

* * *

**_-Oui, à dimanche alors._

_Elle pose sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire la bise. Le geste agréable me surprend. Tous mes sens sont portés sur la douce caresse de sa main, et l'onctuosité de ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je plonge mon regard vert émeraude dans ses yeux chocolats pétillants. Elle me sourit avant de m'abandonner au milieu de la pelouse. Je les suis du regard jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main avant de fermer._

_Je me traine péniblement vers le transat dans lequel j'attends Tanya, un peu désarçonné._

_Je ne tiendrais jamais. Faut que je trouve une solution pour partir loin tant qu'il en est encore temps. N'importe quoi mais vite. Agresser une vieille pour aller en prison s'il le faut._

_..._

* * *

Les dimanche matin allaient me changer les idées. Ça me faisait du bien de retaper dans une balle. J'épuisais Mike qui courrait en tous sens sur le court.

...

-Allez Mike. Un petit effort. A droite. Ha, manqué. A gauche alors ? Ha non, manqué aussi. lol.

Ma puissante musculature se remit à niveau très vite. Mon bras droit donnait toute sa puissance et la balle allait frapper le mur d'entrainement à plus de cent km/h dans un bruit fort et sourd.

Mike et quelques curieux me regardaient médusés.

La petite balle jaune continue ses va et vient incessants entre ma raquette et le mur jusqu'à ce que mes muscles tiraillant m'avertissent que je les ai assez fait travailler pour aujourd'hui.

On reprenait sa voiture pour rentrer.

-Tu es impressionnant Edward. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour frapper la balle aussi fort et aussi précisément.

-Rien de bien exceptionnel Mike. Juste beaucoup d'entrainement.

...

Haaa. Une bonne douche bien chaude pour se détendre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-La voiture est prête quand ?

-Le garagiste a pas appelé. Je lui passe un coup de fil demain.

-Ca commence à faire long là.

-Je sais.

...

L'air est frais. Tanya dort. Je suis accoudé à la fenêtre de notre chambre, regardant les étoiles. La lumière de la cuisine des Newton s'allume. Bella passe devant la fenêtre. Elle ouvre le frigo inox et sort une bouteille de lait avant de boire au goulot. Je souris. Elle jette un coup d'œil dehors puis vers moi. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu. La maison est faiblement éclairée par le candélabre du bout de la rue. Elle quitte mon champ de vision. Puis revient devant la fenêtre. Elle a quitté sa jolie robe bleue pour un shorty noir et un haut à bretelle rose. La tenue est hyper sexy. Elle s'accoude à sa fenêtre et regarde devant elle, rêveuse. J'ai une vue parfaite sur la naissance de ses seins. Je me rends compte de mon érection lorsque le bout de mon sexe vient toucher le mur.

Je reste immobile, à l'admirer.

Va te coucher Edward. Laisse-la.

Je n'écoute bien sur pas la petite voix de la raison, incapable de décoller mes yeux de Bella.

Un moment se passe. Elle attrape ses volets et les tire vers elle. J'ai juste le temps de voir un regard furtif vers moi qui provoque un jet d'adrénaline dans ma poitrine.

Je ferme les volets, jette mon caleçon bleu délavé et viens me plaquer en cuillère contre Tanya. Mon membre dur contre ses fesses. Je commence à lui caresser les épaules. Puis ses petits seins. Elle grogne. Je lui caresse la cuisse.

-Arrête Edward, grommelle-t-elle. Demain je bosse.

Je me mets sur le dos. Passablement énervé. Je pense à Bella qui doit être en train de se coucher en ce moment. Je mets un moment à me calmer puis m'endors.

...

- Edward ?

-Oui chérie.

-J'ai plus d'ail pour la bolognaise. Tu peux aller en demander aux Beltrant s'il te plait ?

-Les Beltrant ne sont pas là. Je vais voir chez les Newton.

...

Toc toc toc

-Ha salut Edward.

-Salut Mike. Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, l'alarme du magasin s'est déclenchée. Une fausse manip du vigile mais je dois aller régler ça, je suis le seul à avoir le code bien sur. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-De l'ail. Mais c'est pas grave, je repasserais.

-Non, entre. Bella est sur la terrasse derrière. Je file. Bye.

Je rentre dans la villa alors que la Chevrolet bleue démarre.

Je traverse la cuisine-salle-à-manger-salon aux murs jaunes pales. Quelques cartons trainent encore ci et là. Le canapé en cuir beige semble confortable. La tv plasma en face est deux fois plus grande que la notre. J'accède à la terrasse par la porte fenêtre de la cuisine.

Bella est sur le transat en tissu déplié à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Allongée sur le ventre. En maillot de bain blanc à fleurs bleues. Son haut est détaché. Sa peau claire semble si douce. Son corps est si parfait. Ses cheveux châtains ont plus encore de reflets cuivrés sous ce soleil. Elle parait assoupie. Je m'avance silencieusement. La plante de ses pieds délicats. Ses petits mollets fermes. Ses longues jambes fines. Ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque, tout appelle au toucher. Je l'admire un instant. Un long instant en fait. Ce qui m'oblige à me réajuster dans mon boxer.

…

-Bella ?

-Elle redresse la tête puis la tourne vers moi.

-Ha Edward. Que fais-tu ici ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

-Un instant. C'est Mike qui m'a dit de rentrer. Tanya a besoin d'un peu d'ail pour le repas de ce soir.

-J'en ai dans la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail, à droite. Sers-toi. Me dit-elle souriante avant de se réinstaller.

Je vais me servir en ail avant de revenir.

-Voilà. J'ai pris une gousse. Je te laisse. Passe une bonne soirée Bella.

-...Attends Edward.

* * *

**:D**

**Je dédis ce chapitre sadique et cette coupure infâme à la reine des auteurs cruels qui se reconnaitra ;-)**


	4. Ace

**:D**

**Je sais pas quoi dire aujourd'hui alors bonne lecture :P**

**Ha si, quand même. Merci d'être là. Merci pour vos mises en Alert/Fav. Merci pour vos reviews. Merci merci :D**

**Vous voulez des noms ? Ok, je balance :P **

**Entre autres et dans le désordre :**

Little Marie ; BellaSwan12 ; Lolomona ; Nananaiis ; Nilua ; Acoco ; Myriiam ; Mimirandy69 ; Midsum ; LAurA0809 ; Nini88 ; Lisasa ; L'EnvOI-du-dragOn ; Behotess ; Claire1603 ; Aelita48 ; Robstenland ; Vivibatta ; Kara walnes ; Petitpain ; soSweetySoCrazy ; sonita ; gwen2907 Aude13Rob; Grazie ; Lolo08 ; Pyreneprincesse ; Christou57 ; Aliiice ; Ranianada ; Mary02 ; Sokyrandia ; missNessaEvansCullen ; choukchouquette ; missleez ; mafrip ; mamoure21 ; maielle ; sophielac ; delphine94 ; sokyrandia ; Adore Youu ; Doudounord ; Lizaza91 ; Edalice ; Crazybells ; Alinghi Miakono; Alice'n'tom ; maxAttaque ; helimoen,.. et les autres

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous, ainsi à celles et ceux qui sont encore anonymes sur cette fiction.**

* * *

**Disclamer: Twilight=S.M. N'importe quoi=ioufever  
**

* * *

_-Bella ?_

_-Elle redresse la tête puis la tourne vers moi._

_-Ha Edward. Que fais-tu ici ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?_

_-Un instant. C'est Mike qui m'a dit de rentrer. Tanya a besoin d'un peu d'ail pour le repas de ce soir._

_-J'en ai dans la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail, à droite. Sers-toi. Me dit-elle souriante avant de se réinstaller._

_Je vais me servir en ail avant de revenir._

_-Voilà. J'ai pris une gousse. Je te laisse. Passe une bonne soirée Bella._

_-...Attends Edward._

* * *

Comment deux simples mots peuvent vous glacer le sang.

-Oui ?

-Tu me dois une faveur.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui. C'est donnant donnant. Je te donne mon ail. Tu me dois une faveur.

-J'écoute alors.

-Masse moi les épaules.

Je m'approche l'air décontracté, un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle me regarde la joue posée sur le transat. En fait, intérieurement un ouragan est en train de me dévaster et je dois lutter pour avancer.

Je m'assois sur le bord du transat et pose mes mains sur ses omoplates. Le contact avec sa peau chauffée par le soleil m'enivre. Elle pousse un petit gémissement. Je me focalise sur le grain de son épiderme. Je caresse plus que je ne masse. J'observe ces doigts qui parcourent son dos. Est-il vraiment possible que ce soit les miens ? Je passe dans sa nuque ce qui lui provoque un léger frisson. Je caresse ses hanches fines, puis remonte vers son dos. Je m'extasie sur cette main chanceuse. Mon index descend sur sa colonne jusqu'à la limite de son maillot. Elle pousse un petit soupir de plaisir. Elle écarte légèrement les jambes. Ce mouvement me donne une bouffée de chaleur. Mes mains se font plus pressantes. Je masse maintenant sa chair plus fermement. Le temps semble à l'arrêt. J'apprécie chaque seconde de ce rêve éveillé.

-Merci Edward. Tu masses très bien. Tu peux rentrer maintenant. Tanya doit t'attendre et Mike va bientôt revenir.

Dur retour à la réalité.

-Oui. Je sais... Bella je...

-Chuuuuuuu... Restons sur cette sensation délicieuse s'il te plait, demande-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Je ne peux qu'obéir à ces paroles enchanteresse.

-Merci Bella. A bientôt.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Combien de temps suis-je resté chez elle ? Je ne saurais le dire.

...

Pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Je croyais que les Beltrant étaient partis ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je viens de voir leur voiture devant chez eux.

-Ha bon ? Ils ont du rentrer alors.

...

Nuit agitée bien sur. Je tourne comme un lion en cage. Fatigué d'avoir peu dormi. Frustré de ne pas être près de Bella. Coincé à la maison sans voiture. Je sors prendre l'air et promener Jake par la même occasion. 8h du mat. Personne dehors. Un calme absolu. Je marche lentement. J'ai encore la sensation de la peau délicate de Bella sur le bout de mes doigts. Faut que je me bouge. Je commence à trottiner, chauffant mes muscles. Quelques mouvements de bassin, de bras, de tête, d'épaules. Je monte mes genoux, puis talons-fesses. J'allonge mes foulées. Je rentre Jake, enfile un bas de survêtement et pars pour un bon footing à la fraiche. La sensation du bitume sous mes pieds est apaisante. Je prends la nationale vers le village. 17kms. J'y serais dans une heure environ. Je chantonne une chanson niaise dans ma tête. Je repasse mentalement la scène de Bella en maillot dans son transat. Mes mains sur son dos. Mes doigts sur sa peau. Mes yeux sur….

Quelques personnes âgées me klaxonnent et me font signe de monter. Je refuse poliment et repars à rêver.

Mes mains sur son dos,…

...

9h, il commence à faire plus chaud. Je bois un bon coup de l'eau tiède de ma gourde et fait quelques étirements. J'en profite pour voir mon mécano.

-Ha, Mr Massen. Comment allez-vous ? J'allais vous appeler.

-Bien. Je vais bien. Et ma voiture, comment va-t-elle ?

-J'ai règle et nettoyé le carburateur. Elle tourne comme une horloge. Par contre votre cardan droit est HS. Vous ne pouvez pas rouler avec ça. Vous n'avez pas entendu le 'kloc" lorsque vous tournez le volant ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Il faut le démonter et l'envoyer chez Ford Port Angeles pour l'échange standard. Comptez une semaine environ.

-Je peux pas rouler avec et revenir plus tard faire la réparation ?

-Si vous voulez. Mais s'il casse, vous restez au milieu de la route et c'est dépanneuse et avec des dégâts en plus.

-Bon ok. Combien je vous dois pour le carburateur ?

-Allez voir Kelly au comptoir. Elle vous fera la facturation.

-Essayez de faire rapidement quand même.

-Je ferais au plus vite Mr Massen. Mais vous connaissez les concessionnaires.

-Au revoir

-Au revoir Mr Massen.

..

-203 dollars 50 cts.

-Par carte

-Ici je vous prie.

La vielle blonde dans son tablier des années 60 me reluquait avec envie.

...

-Merci au revoir

-Au revoir jeune homme.

Je fuis en courant.

J'en profite pour acheter des donuts et quelques broutilles que je fourre dans mon sac à dos avant de repartir en courant.

Bien sur je suis frappé par la pluie au retour. Et bien sur personne pour me prendre en stop cette fois. J'arrive dans le lotissement trempé jusqu'aux os. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de mes donuts dans le sac. J'aperçois Bella par la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Je reste dans la rue, sous la pluie, à la regarder. Elle me voit et me fait signe d'approcher. Elle sort à ma rencontre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sous la pluie ? Demande-t-elle en riant.

-J'étais parti courir mais je me suis fais surprendre. Ne reste pas sous la pluie tu vas attraper froid.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, je file prendre une douche chaude après. Tanya t'a dit pour demain soir ?

Bella, une douche chaud, la scène me laisse rêveur.

-Non, quoi ?

La pluie mouille ses cheveux et commence à imbiber sa fine robe blanche.

-Vous mangez avec nous demain soir. Mike a croisé Tanya ce matin en partant au boulot. C'est une bonne idée non ?

-Je ne sais pas.

L'eau dégouline sur son visage d'ange. Ses cheveux sont maintenant d'un brun foncé. Sa robe colle à sa peau et devient transparente. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ses auréoles plus foncés, ses tétons durcis sont moulés par le tissu. Elle le voit et me gratifie d'un sourire timide en baissant les yeux.

-Je pensais que tu serais content de venir me voir Edward.

-Je t'aime Bella.

La phrase injecte une dose d'adrénaline dans mes veines. Elle n'est aucunement surprise même si elle rougit.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Tu es marié et moi aussi. Il y a des limites que je ne suis pas prête à franchir.

-C'est toi qui décide Bella. Je suivrais chacune de tes décisions.

Je pense que je vais en souffrir. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle souffre.

-Merci Edward. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front puis s'éloigne.

-A demain Edward.

-A demain Bella, chuchotais-je en regardant le dessin de son tanga foncé que me livrait sa robe transparente.

Une bonne douche chaude. Ou froide plutôt. Oui, plutôt froide.

...

_oO°

...

-Edward, je suis rentrée.

Smack

-Bonne journée ?

-Comme d'habitude. J'ai croisé le voisin ce matin. Mike je crois non ? Il est super sympa. Sa femme aussi. Bêla c'est ça ?

Bella.

-Je ne me rappelle plus. Quelque chose comme ça.

-Bref. Ils nous invitent demain soir à manger chez eux. Crêpes partie. Cool non ?

-Oui, c'est clair. Pour une fois qu'on rencontre des gens de notre âge, faut en profiter.

-Ha commence pas. Ok ? Tu vas me dire que c'est ma faute, la faute à mes parents, qu'il y a que des vieux ici, rien a faire, que...

-Ca va Tanya, soupirais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens.

-Mais tu le penses alors...

-J'ai dit ça va.

Je relevais ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassais dans le cou.

-Edward mon chou. Je te veux en forme pour demain, tu le sais.

-On pourrait prendre de l'avance... Je mordillais son oreille.

-Pas question Edward. Tu n'as donc aucune volonté ?

-Non, aucune. Soufflais- je.

Elle se dérobe.

-Allez, assez rigolé, je vais faire le diner.

Je rigolais ? Je rigolais pas là ! Hey reviens merde. J'avais l'air de rigoler ? Sans dec. Je le crois pas.

-Ok, je me la mets sur l'oreille pendant deux jours ! Merci bien.

-Tu auras l'air fin comme ça.

Elle rit.

...

-Bonsoir Tanya. Edward. Rentrez, rentrez. BELLA, ils sont arrivés...

-Bonsoir Mike

-Bonsoir Mike. Impossible de nous rappeler du prénom de ton épouse hier soir. Pas vrai Edward ?

-Bonsoir. Bella. C'est bien ça ?

Elle est souriante comme à son habitude.

-Oui, B.E.2L.A plaisante-t-elle.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas. Renchéris-je.

-J'espère bien, railla-t-elle.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Salut Tanya. Tu as des cheveux magnifiques dis donc. Les miens sont secs et ondulés.

Tes cheveux sont parfaits Bella.

-Venez, asseyez-vous. J'ouvre une bouteille de vin. Désole Edward, j'ai pas de Champagne.

Tanya fronce les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre.

-Je lui ai parlé de mon penchant pour le Champagne Français l'autre jour, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille alors que Mike allait chercher un ouvre bouteille.

Je m'assois sur le canapé à coté de Tanya. Bella prend une chaise et se met en face de nous.

-Alors comme ça Mike est muté dans le coin. C'est pas trop dur pour vous ? Edward ne s'en remet pas encore.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. On rencontre des gens sympas, la preuve.

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter. Mais il ne jure que par son tennis.

-Tu n'aime pas le sport ?

-Ha pas du tout. J'ai horreur de ça. Transpirer et avoir mal, c'est pas mon truc.

Bella tente de se retenir de pouffer. Je passe ma main sur mes yeux. Quelle gourde.

-Edward, m'appelle Mike. Viens voir.

Je laisse les filles entre elles.

-Oui ?

-J'ai cassé mon tire bouchon. Tu en a un chez toi ?

-Essaie avec un couteau.

-Tu crois ?

-Fait voir.

...

Maudit bouchon en plastique. Ça marchait mieux avec le liège.

-Rien à faire. Il refuse qu'on boive ce soir. Je vais chercher le mien.

...

Je traverse la rue. Entre sans allumer dans ma cuisine. Ouvre le tiroir et prends le tire bouchon.

Un bruit derrière moi.

En un éclair je me fais un film. Je vois Bella qui m'a suivi. Je la serre contre moi. L'embrasse. La caresse. La….

Que dalle. C'est ce sale cabot.

-Couché Jake. File à ton panier. Sac a tiques.

Je reste un instant dans l'obscurité de la maison silencieuse.

Prends une grande bouffée d'air et repart.

...

-Haaaaaaaaa.. Notre sauveur.

-Attention ! 'clouc'. Et voilà le travail.

-Hourra pour Edward.

Le vin coule à flot. Les crêpes défilent. La soirée est conviviale. J'ai abusé du pinard ce soir. Je vais faire pipi une fois encore. Je passe à la salle de bain. Me lave les mains. Je me rafraichis le visage. Je décoiffe mes cheveux.

Le sol n'est pas très stable ici on a bien fait d'acheter en face.

-Ca va Edward ? Demande la voix joueuse.

-Oui oui. J'arrive.

-Bella se colle tendrement dans mon dos. Ses mains enlacent mon torse musclé. Je ne respire plus. Je ne bouge plus. Seule la pièce bouge. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos qui monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration. J'admire dans le miroir ses cheveux fins et brillants. J'apprécie chaque seconde de ce rêve. Elle m'embrasse l'épaule et rejoint les autres.

De l'eau. Vite.

...

-Je crois qu'Edward a un peu trop bu de vin.

-Désolé. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de boire.

Tout le monde rit

-Je vais te ramener Edward.

Non, merci Tanya, ramène Mike si tu veux. Moi je reste ici.

-Je t'appelle demain Edward pour te confirmer.

-Ok.

-Bisous.

-Bisous.

Confirmer quoi ?

Tanya me porte presque pour traverser la rue.

Je m'écroule sur le lit et m'endors. Jusqu'à ce que la marée me rattrape.

Je descends dans la cuisine prendre un verre de lait. Et me colle au frais, à la fenêtre du bateau.

La mer est calme. Une sirène passe dans la lumière du hublot d'en face.

Salut jolie sirène.

La jolie sirène me sourit. Puis pianote sur un coquillage.

...

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz.

...

Mon portable est sur la table.

...

Texto :

« T'arrive pas à dormir ? »

...

* * *

**:D**

**J'adore Edward et Bella qui se cherchent sans cesse :P**

**Bisous :***


	5. Slice

**Avec un peu de retard, mais je suis surbooké en ce moment ;)**

**Bonne lecture :P**

* * *

**Disclamer:Tout appartient à S.M.**

* * *

_Le sol n'est pas très stable ici on a bien fait d'acheter en face._

_-Ca va Edward ? Demande la voix joueuse._

_-Oui oui. J'arrive._

_-Bella se colle tendrement dans mon dos. Ses mains enlacent mon torse musclé. Je ne respire plus. Je ne bouge plus. Seule la pièce bouge. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos qui monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration. J'admire dans le miroir ses cheveux fins et brillants. J'apprécie chaque seconde de ce rêve. Elle m'embrasse l'épaule et rejoint les autres._

_De l'eau. Vite._

_..._

_-Je crois qu'Edward a un peu trop bu de vin._

_-Désolé. J'ai pas trop l'habitude de boire._

_Tout le monde rit_

_-Je vais te ramener Edward._

_Non, merci Tanya, ramène Mike si tu veux. Moi je reste ici._

_-Je t'appelle demain Edward pour te confirmer._

_-Ok._

_-Bisous._

_-Bisous._

_Confirmer quoi ?_

_Tanya me porte presque pour traverser la rue._

_Je m'écroule sur le lit et m'endors. Jusqu'à ce que la marée me rattrape._

_Je descends dans la cuisine prendre un verre de lait. Et me colle au frais, à la fenêtre du bateau._

_La mer est calme. Une sirène passe dans la lumière du hublot d'en face._

_Salut jolie sirène._

_La jolie sirène me sourit. Puis pianote sur un coquillage._

_..._

_Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz._

_..._

_Mon portable est sur la table._

_..._

_Texto :_

_"T'arrive pas à dormir ?"  
_

* * *

"Non, et toi ?"

"Non plus. J'ai adoré la soirée"

"J'ai adoré ton corps contre le mien"

Elle sourit, gênée. Je l'imagine rougir.

"J'ai envie de toi Bella"

Elle pouffe.

"T'es bourré Edward. Tu divagues"

Pourquoi personne ne me prend au sérieux quand j'ai envie de sexe bordel.

"Oui. Chuis bourré. Montre-moi ton corps nu beauté."

Elle rit en se cachant la figure dans ses mains.

"Hors de question sale pervers"

"Je me suicide en sautant par la fenêtre"

"Pfff, tu vas tomber 50cm plus bas dans le gazon grosse andouille"

"Tu auras ma chute sur la conscience belle Bella badine"

"J'aimerais bien voir ça lol"

"Sadique"

Je mets difficilement un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle me fait signe d'arrêter à l'aide de grands gestes des mains, la bouche en forme de non.

Je reste un pied sur mon rebord. Elle se penche en avant. Regardant dans la rue à droite puis à gauche. Elle cherche certainement à me faire vomir à bouger aussi violemment. Puis elle regarde sur sa gauche à l'intérieur de la maison et soulève son haut rose à bretelles en se mordant la lèvre.

Sa poitrine ferme dont je n'avais eu qu'un vague aperçu est splendide. Petits seins hauts en forme de pommes, surmontés de jolis mamelons roses.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Je me casse la figure en arrière entrainant la nappe de la table basse et le vase dessus dans un fracas du tonnerre.

...

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

-Edward ?

...

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

-Ca va Tanya. J'ai trébuché sur la table basse.

-J'arrive.

Je me relève avec peine.

-Pas la peine. J'arrive.

Elle m'éblouit en allumant la lumière.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ya du lait partout. Et le vase est explosé ! LES FLEURS A MAMAN ! Tu branles quoi bordel Edward.

-Je voulais prendre l'air et boire du lait. Alors ce con de chien est arrivé dans mes pattes et...

-Oui, c'est ça.. C'est la faute du chien maintenant... Accuse encore ce pauvre Jake… Ramasse moi ce foutoir tout de suite et monte te coucher ou je te jure que tu dors dehors cette nuit.

Elle remonte furax.

La fenêtre de Bella est fermée. Je me coupe en ramassant les bouts de vases. Je me pique en ramassant les roses bleues (ça existe ça ?), j'éponge le sol et retrouve mon portable sous le canapé en tissu rouge.

"Ca va Edward ?"

"Lumière à l'étage. Je file. Efface les textos gros beta. Bisous"

Delete.

...

Je me réveille dans le canapé mon portable à la main. Pas trop mal à la tête finalement. Jusqu'à ce que je m'assois.

Ouch. Café+aspirine.

Avais-je rêvé ? Un rêve merveilleux. Je devrais picoler plus souvent.

...

Toc toc toc.

-Salut Mike

-Salut Edward. Bien dormi ?

J'ai rêvé des seins de ta femme.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Tu nous as bien fait rire hier soir.

Je veux pas savoir.

-Je bois pas souvent alors...

-Je venais pour ma proposition. C'est pas le Pérou mais c'est mieux que rien qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Parle moins fort.

-Oui, moi ça me va. Mais faut que j'en parle à Tanya avant.

-Baaah, pas besoin. Vu comme elle était emballée hier soir. Demain 04h alors. Je file travailler, chui à la bourre. A demain Edward. On signera le contrat dans la journée.

4h00 ? :o

-A demain Mike.

Si je me reprends picoler je me colle une gifle.

...

-Allo ? Garage Gersey ? ... C'est Mr Massen... Oui, ma voiture est prête ?... Non ?... Elle est démontée !... Bon écoutez, je commence à travailler demain à 4h du matin, ça fait deux ans que je cherche du boulot dans votre bled pourri, alors soit elle est prête ce soir, soit vous me prêtez un véhicule de remplacement, soit je viens moi même chercher une voiture dans votre garage véreux... Non je m'énerve pas... Enfin si je m'énerve mais j'ai besoin de me déplacer de temps en temps... Merci... J'attends impatiemment votre coup de fil...

...

-Allo ?... Oui... A merci, c'est sympa de votre part... Parfait, je vous attends... A de suite.

Le mécano me prêtait généreusement une vieille épave rouillée avec toutes ses excuses. Cool.

...

_oO°

...

Réveil 3h

...

Rasage de près. Jeans basket Teeshirt blanc. Gel dans les cheveux. Je prends la route.

J'arrive sur le parking où quelques employés attendent déjà. Trois ont des cernes et une mine grise.

-C'est toi le nouveau ?

La voix grave de l'armoire à glace devant moi résonne sous le auvent.

-Oui, Edward.

Il devait faire dans les cent vingt kilos le bougre.

-Moi c'est Emmett. Le chef du rayon boucherie. Tu vas travailler sous mes ordres.

Ben ça promet d'être gai.

-Le camion va arriver. On va le décharger puis tout ranger. Tu as pas de pull? Tu vas te cailler dans les frigos à 4 degrés.

-Pas pensé.

-Ha, le voilà. Allé tout le monde. Au boulot.

Je déchargeais, rangeais, triais, emballais, étalais des pièces de viandes jusqu'à 13h puis rentrais pour une sieste bien méritée.

...

Jeudi je prenais un pull. Rangeais, balayais, lavais, étalais, etc... Et rentrais pour la sieste.

...

Tanya arrive alors que je dors encore. Elle me rejoint dans le lit et commence à me caresser le sexe. Je me réveille lentement alors qu'elle masturbe mon membre maintenant tendu.

-Tanya, je...

Elle me pousse sur le dos et fait glisser ma queue dans son intimité moite. Ses mains sur mon torse, elle agite ses hanches sur moi, les yeux fermés.

-Tanya,...

Son bassin monte et descend de plus en plus vite. Elle halète.

-Tanya, écoute-moi...

-Plus tard Edward, plus tard... Souffle-t-elle.

Elle tient la cadence jusqu'à ce que je jouisse en elle. Elle sourit. Se retire. Et s'allonge sur le lit les pieds en l'air calés le mur.

-Ca fait du bien hein Edward ?

-Oui mon amour.

-Il parait que ça a plus de chance de marcher si je garde les pieds en haut.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Je l'ai lu. Dans un magazine.

-Ca doit être vrai alors.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Non, rien.

...

_oO°

...

Dimanche tennis

Tanya et Bella nous accompagnent.

-Alors ton nouveau boulot ?

-Fatiguant. Mais je vais pas me plaindre.

Sa main sur la hanche de Bella me dérange.

-C'est provisoire. Dès que j'ai une place plus tranquille je te fais bouger. Mr Cullen à la gestion des stocks va peut être partir en près-retraite. Avec un stage de formation tu devrais t'en sortir.

-Je suis preneur.

...

Les femmes papotent. J'épuise Mike. Je m'entraine un peu contre le mur. Sans forcer. Je regarde Bella du coin de l'œil en grande discussion avec Tanya.

...

-Bonjour messieurs.

-Bonjour, nous allions partir.

-On est pas pressé.

-Ca vous dit un double ?

-Moi ca me dit toujours. Mike ?

-Je suis pas au niveau.

-Juste pour s'amuser.

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

...

On perdait largement, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Les deux gars en face chambraient Mike qui était rouge de colère.

-Effectivement. Vous êtes pas au niveau les gars.

-Quels cons ceux là.

-Laisse tomber Mike. Ca fait bosser ta forme physique. Le reste on s'en tape.

-Allé les nuls. A vous de servir.

-Il a dit nul ?

-Concentre-toi. Ils le font exprès pour t'énerver. je sers, tu reste au filet.

...

0-15

-Merde.

-C'est pas grave Mike, concentre toi.

...

0-30

-Raaaaaaaaa...

-Reste calme Mike. Plus tu t'énerves, moins tu vas y arriver.

Les femmes étaient silencieuses et regardaient le match d'un air triste.

...

0-40

-Hey regardez les poulettes, regardez comme on est meilleur que vos limaces. Vous venez au resto avec les gagnants ce soir ?

-Oui, je prends la brune et toi la blonde ok ?

...

Je frappe un service à plat à 120 km/h dans la mâchoire du malpoli.

-Oups. Désolé, je suis maladroit.

La stupeur passée, Bella et Tanya sont frappées d'un fou rire alors que le copain pâle comme un linge appelle les pompiers.

-C'est rien. Il est juste ko. Un peu d'eau et ça va aller.

...

Nous les laissons se débrouiller et nous installons sur un banc, une canette à la main.

-Bien fait, jubile Mike. Ca leur fait les pieds.

-C'est clair ,renchérit Tanya. Quels pauvres types.

Je ne suis néanmoins pas fier d'avoir fait cela. Mon seul réconfort est la joie retrouvée de Bella.

-Je dois rentrer, je dois amener ma mère faire des courses. Tu viens Edward ?

-Faire les courses ? Avec ta mère ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est la punition.

Bella et Mike rigolent, Tanya rit jaune.

-On peut te ramener Edward si tu veux.

-Oui, merci Mike, c'est sympa. A ce soir Tanya.

-Bye Tanya

-Au revoir Tanya.

Je vais avoir encore droit à une scène ce soir.

...

-Je vais régler le court et apporter mon certificat médical. Vous venez ?

-Allez-y. Je prends la douche ici, ça me fera gagner du temps.

-Ok Edward. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Edward, fit écho Bella avec un drôle de sourire que je définirais de coquin.

...

Haaa l'eau chaude après l'effort. Ya rien de mieux.

Je me retourne. Je croyais que la douche collective était déserte. Je me frotte les yeux shampooinés et reconnais Bella qui me mate. Je suis stupéfait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas avec Mike ?

-J'ai dis que je l'attendais à la voiture. Tu as un beau corps dis donc.

-Tu es folle Bella. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre !

-Tu te souviens de la règle n'est ce pas ?

-La règle ?

-Donnant, donnant. Je te montre mes seins, tu me montre ton superbe corps musclé d'athlète. Tu as un cul à croquer Edward. Et je parle pas de ton anaconda.

-Un peu disproportionné le donnant donnant non ?

-C'est vrai.

Elle sort souriante.

Je reste sans voix.

...

-Ca va Edward, t'as l'air bizarre ?

-Non, ca va, un peu de fatigue, le temps de prendre le rythme.

Le trajet voiture est animé par les grandes discutions de Mike, moi je rêve à Bella. Comme d'habitude en fait.

...

Tanya rentre assez tard de chez ses parents.

-Ca va Edward ?

-Oui, parfait.

Je suis en boxer sur le canapé.

-Bella est super sympa. Ils essaient d'avoir un enfant aussi. Comme nous. tu savais ?. Je lui ai donné plein de conseils.

-Ils vont se régaler. J'en suis sur.

Elle ne relève pas ma remarque ironique.

-Tu as l'air pas traque en ce moment. C'est le boulot ?

-C'est assez crevant en effet. J'espère qu'une autre place va se libérer, je me vois mal charrier de la barbaque toute ma vie.

Elle ne m'écoute déjà plus, caressant mon sexe. Je me laisse faire.

...

Dodo. Boulot. Dodo, boulot. Dodo...

* * *

**:D**

**Biz**


End file.
